


20/20

by Padfootsprincess



Category: Being Erica
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootsprincess/pseuds/Padfootsprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what should've happened in season 4..</p>
            </blockquote>





	20/20

Hindsight is 20/20, that is something that I've learned during my time-traveling experience. That is why when my fellow time-traveler boyfriend Kai proposed I said no. I KNEW that we couldn't work as a couple in the long run if he had to inhabit his younger self's body just to communicate with me. 

"We need to both need to be in the present in order for this realationship to exist the way it was supposed to be." It wouldn't be fair to his younger self or to myself if we tried to selfishly pursue our relationship as it was. "if we find each other in our actual timeline. No past nor future versions of ourselves in sight. If that ever happens then yes, I'll marry you." 

"Goodbye Kai."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but I swear next chapter willbe longer...


End file.
